


Lost Plane

by Tf_Tere (Tere706)



Series: Megatron's Pet [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Captured Seeker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, M/M, Pet Play, Softhearted Autobots, Uh oh we might be catching feels, Wing damage, but it's not, falling in love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tf_Tere
Summary: Starscream is quite content with how things have turned out with Megatron. But when he is captured by the Autobots there seems to be some confusion about what the leader of the Decepticons is doing with his subordinates.





	Lost Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look at this! A part 2 for Pet Plane. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick smut continuation from the last part. But... uh, it developed into more? And I couldn't stop it? There's a little bit a feels train going on here. 
> 
> And just a hint of an idea for a part 3... maybe.

There were certainly benefits to being Megatron’s pet. Not least among them was getting fragged by the mech. It meant that Starscream’s punishments were usually rerouted to rough fragging. It also meant he purposefully caused small troubles as an excuse for punishment. Megatron had been in a much better mood since they’d started interfacing. Things ran more smoothly on the ship and even Soundwave hadn’t done more than inform them he planned to add more soundproofing on Megatron’s orders.

Starscream wanted to give Megatron and himself a little present. He’d considered having a new collar made, but that would please him more than Megatron. Besides, he’d been hoping his master would have one made as a gift. No, this was meant to relieve some stress. Megatron had been worked up over the Autobots pushing their mining operations. A little distraction would be good for the old mech.

Tugging on the collar he was wearing, inscribed with “Megatron’s Property”, Starscream leaned his head against the armrest of the throne. The seeker was crouched next to Megatron’s throne, waiting for the warlord to come in. At least Megatron’s schedule was fairly predictable; Starscream could catch him alone here soon. Lately he’d been enjoying fulfilling a variety of fantasies he’d indulged in over the years, including getting fragged up against a wall and on the bridge. This was another one to cross off the list.

Starscream shuttered his optics as he imagined Megatron on the throne. He would straddle his master and ease himself down onto Megatron’s spike. Starscream could almost feel a large servo wrapped around his waist, the other would hold his leash just taunt enough to almost choke him. He would ride his master’s spike, watching the pleasure only he could give him. And after their overloads he would slide down to the floor on his knees and clean the mess from the throne-

 _“Starscream!”_ The commed voice cut through his musing like a whiplash, making him jump in surprise.

 _“M-master?”_ Starscream gasped in response, voice a little breathless.

Megatron chuckled into the comm, voice warming with humor. _“Whatever you are up to, put it aside. I need my second in command to fly a mission. Autobots at one of the energon mines.”_

 _“Yes, Lord Megatron.”_ Starscream didn’t care that he sounded disgruntled. The Autobots owed him for messing up this opportunity. He stood and started walking toward flight deck. Along the way, he unhooked his collar and leash and stored them away in his subspace. Well, at least a fight would get the energon pumping.

Maybe he’d just jump Megatron when he got back.

~

Things had not gone as planned. In fact, Starscream was hard pressed to think of a worse way this could have turned out. He was still weighing the pros and cons of deactivation as he was held down by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They had put his wrists in stasis cuffs, but he’d still tried to attack them when Ratchet said he wanted to search Starscream’s subspace. Granted, they probably wanted to check for weapons, but the seeker didn’t want them rummaging around.

Stasis cuffs were not needed for his wings, since he was missing both on his left side. That was, actually, how he’d gotten captured by the Autobots in the first place. At the time he’d surrendered without thinking about it. Having weapons pointed in his face while he was vulnerable just triggered his grovelling response.

Regarding the completely unethical search of his subspace, he’d stopped struggling once Bulkhead and Bumblebee got a good grip on him. Starscream allowed his resentment to bubble silently under the surface as Ratchet emptied his subspace. They had been right to be concerned; several weapons were stored away along with a small stash of high grade energon. Starscream didn’t care about those. Well, the high grade would be mourned later. But by the time Ratchet held up Starscream’s collar, his captors had relaxed because of his passivity.

Starscream surged up with a snarl, slipping his right arm free from Bulkhead’s hold. He swiped at the medic and then made a grab at the collar.

“You son of a glitch! That’s not yours! Slagging Autobots, stealing from helpless captives of war!” He shrieked as Bulkhead and Bumblebee managed to get him pinned down again. The larger mech gave Ratchet an apologetic look for having let Starscream slip free.

Ratchet sat back on his heels, looking at the claw marks on his arm. He still held the collar in one servo. “Huh. Explain to me again why you didn’t just deactivate him?” The medic tilted his head back slightly to look at Optimus Prime.

“He surrendered.” Optimus said with a faint sigh. “We do not kill unless we must.”

Starscream snarled as Ratchet held up the black and purple leash. The medic gave him an odd look before standing back up. He set the collar and leash on top of the pile Arcee was already holding.

“I think that’s all of it.” Ratchet turned to look up at Optimus.

“Bulkhead, Bumblebee, get Starscream settled in the holding room. Ratchet can check on his injuries later.” Optimus turned toward Arcee next. “Set those items over here, we’ll lock up what we must.”

“Come back when you’re done, I want to talk to all of you.” Ratchet grumbled at Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Starscream sagged as Bulkhead and Bumblebee dragged him up by his arms. There was no point in fighting right now. He might as well conserve his strength. The pair took him to a reinforced room that had been built into wherever they’d set up base. It wouldn’t hold him forever, not if he was determined to escape, but it would slow him down long enough if they kept regular surveillance on him.

“Try not to cause anymore trouble, Screamer.” Bulkhead called cheerfully as he and Bumblebee walked away.

“Aren’t you at least going to uncuff my wrists?!” He shouted after them.

-You would cause trouble then.- Bumblebee’s sounds autotranslated for the Cybertronians around him.

Starscream gritted his denta and sagged to the floor, his back against the far wall. Fragging Autobots, prying into his business. Taking what belonged to him. Well, he knew one thing for certain.

He wasn’t leaving without his collar and leash.

~

Ratchet stood at the table, arms crossed as he stared down at the pair of objects laid innocently upon the surface. Arcee kept shifting her weight back and forth, glancing down at the table and then away. Optimus… he just looked tired and determined. When Optimus set a servo on Ratchet’s shoulder he looked up into those tired optics.

“Ratchet, is your arm alright?” Optimus’s voice was a concerned rumble.

Ratchet snorted and lifted the arm. “Bah, he barely scratched me. I’ll patch it up after we’re done discussing… this.” He nodded toward the table.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked back to the main chamber, moving to join them in standing around the table. Bulkhead took one look at what was on the table and glanced aside, looking uncomfortable. Bumblebee’s shoulders sagged as he looked from the objects to Ratchet and Optimus.

Ratchet rubbed at his optics for a moment before sighing. “How much of that glitch’s personality comes from abuses like these,” he lifted the dark purple collar, inscribed with “Megatron’s Property”, for them to see more clearly, “and how much is just part of the seeker?”

“Why should it matter?” Arcee snapped and folded her arms sharply. “He’s a Decepticon either way. I’ve no doubt he’s killed good bots.”

“But during the years that Megatron was gone the Decepticons on Earth, led by Starscream, didn’t cause us any trouble.” Optimus pointed out, still looking troubled as he glanced at the collar and the leash.

“Didn’t cause us any trouble?! What about Cliffjumper, huh?!” Arcee demanded, pointing at Optimus and baring her denta in rage.

Optimus shook his head slowly. “I am not forgetting the loss of Cliffjumper. But that happened just before Megatron’s return. It is possible that the Decepticons were working under his orders again at that time.”

-If it’s really so bad, why doesn’t Starscream just join us?- Bumblebee asked, confused.

“It may not be that simple, Bumblebee. Look, I certainly didn’t spend my time learning all that emotional and mental healing stuff. I treat bodies, not processors.” Ratchet grumbled the last part under his breath. “But bots who are abused, especially long term victims, don’t always think they can escape. They make excuses about why it is deserved. It’s almost an addiction, or something. I’d have to do more research on it.”

“Wait, are you saying _Starscream_ is a victim?” Bulkhead asked slowly.

Ratchet shrugged a bit and sighed. “I don’t know, Bulkhead. I’m saying that we know Megatron verbally and physically attacked his second in command. Kinda figured the glitch stayed because he wants to rule the Decepticons. But this…” Ratchet trailed off again. None of them were particularly comfortable talking about the possibility of Starscream being sexually abused.

“Perhaps it is for the best that Starscream is with us now. We may be able to help him escape this abuse, even if he does not end up joining us.” Optimus said, keeping his voice steady.

The medic had known Optimus for a long time. He wasn’t fooled by the stoic act. Optimus was hurting, he just didn’t want the rest of the team to know it.

Arcee scoffed. “Starscream isn’t going to change. He’s had plenty of chances.” She turned and started walking away. “I’ll take first watch on him. We can’t leave him to plot on his own for too long.”

Optimus sighed and bowed his head for a moment. “Bumblebee, Bulkhead, set up a schedule for the three of you to keep tabs on our prisoner. When the children come over we will have to keep them away from Starscream. For now we will see how things develop with him.”

-Alright, Optimus. We’ll do what we can.- Bumblebee promised and nudged Bulkhead before the pair walked away.

Ratchet waited until the others had left before looked up at Optimus. “You can’t blame yourself, Optimus. Nothing Megatron has done is your fault. He makes his own choices.”

“If Orion Pax hadn’t accepted the matrix… if he’d stayed with Megatronus…” Optimus shuttered his optics and sighed. “No. You are right, old friend. And we cannot change the past.”

“Moving forward is all we can do. I’ll get some things together and patch Starscream up. If we want him to start trusting us we have to at least try to treat him better than Megatron.” Ratchet muttered as he turned and walked away. He was still close enough to hear Optimus’s murmur.

“We could hardly do worse.”

~

Starscream glowered at Arcee. She glowered right back at him. The difference was that she could shoot him and he could only use verbal barbs. It would hardly be a fair fight. So he kept his mouth closed for now and focused on plotting how he would get his collar and leash back and escape this pit.

Arcee turned her head giving a nod to the mech who came up to the makeshift cell. It was the Autobot’s surly medic, Ratchet. Starscream was about as eager to have Ratchet patch him up as he was to having him search his subspace. He shifted his glower to the medic as the cell’s door was opened to allow him in. Starscream was already sitting as far away from the entrance as possible, so he had nowhere left to back into.

“Behave or I’ll shoot you.” Arcee snapped at him, optics narrowed.

Starscream sneered at her. “How very Autobot of you.”

“Arcee, calm down and let me work.” Ratchet grumbled. “This will be easiest if I knock you out before fixing your wing.” That comment was addressed to Starscream and he did not like it. The seeker pressed himself tighter against the wall.

“I’d rather you didn’t. I don’t want to be helpless.” Who knew what else the Autobots, or their pet humans, might do to him while he was in a forced stasis. Would they even wake him, or just leave him like that?

Ratchet’s face changed, looking strangely sympathetic. “I imagine feeling like that would upset you.” He murmured and then sighed. “Fine, but I need you to hold still while I repair you. Is that alright?”

This was by far the weirdest experience he’d had with the Autobots in recent memory. “If it means you’ll fix my wing and I don’t get shot, I think I can manage.”

“Well, lie down flat for now. I’ll see about getting you a proper berth to rest on.” Ratchet said and started pulling out tools. “You’ll have to wait until we allow you out of the cell to fine tune the repairs, but I’ll make sure you’re comfortable and without pain.”

Starscream warily obeyed the medic’s commands, optics narrowed. “Did someone wipe your personality?”

Ratchet bristled and scowled at the seeker. “No! You’re a patient. I’m just trying to take care of you.”

“Uh huh.” Starscream said slowly, consideringly. Something was going on, but he couldn’t quite figure out what Ratchet thought he would gain from this.

~

Megatron seethed. Suffering a loss to the Primus damned Autobots was bad enough. But knowing that his seeker was in their servos made his spark clench in an uncomfortable way. He didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted Starscream back.

“I do not believe it is our best interest to return Starscream to you.” Optimus sounded more angry than normal. Which suited Megatron just fine, he was angrier than normal too.

“This is my last offer, Prime. The agreed upon energon and six earth months of ceasefire. Otherwise I’ll allow you to deal with that insubordinate glitch on your own.” He snapped. Megatron felt his claws dig into the metal beneath them. He knew Prime. The soft hearted fool wouldn’t call his bluff on this. Prime needed the energon and the ceasefire.

“You are not-” Optimus cut himself off as there was a scuffling noise.

“Get your servos off me!!” That shrieking voice made Megatron smirk, spark soaring. Good, Starscream was well enough to give the Autobots hell. He was distantly proud of his seeker.

“Sorry, Optimus, he wasn’t being cooperative after the repairs.” Ratchet grumbled in the background.

“You melted a wire in my wing, you imbecile!”

“It was an accident, you glitch!”

Megatron wished, with his whole spark, that this call had video. He wanted to see Starscream, especially if he was throwing a fit. He knew just how to handle his seeker when he was throwing a fit.

“Prime, I want your answer.” Megatron barked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“M-Megatron?” Starscream sounded startled. Startled and… scared?

“As it is his life you are trying to bargain for, I felt he deserved to have a say.” Optimus’s voice held firm disapproval for Megatron.

Well, at least that made things easier. Starscream would demand his freedom and he could repay Megatron by keeping him entertained during the slagging ceasefire since it was his fault-

“I’m not leaving.” Starscream spoke suddenly. He sounded almost petulant.

“What?” Megatron and Ratchet’s voices overlapped.

“No one will force you to go back, Starscream.” Optimus promised, voice turning all warm and gentle.

“Starscream, get your aft back to the Nemesis immediately!” Megatron practically roared, accompanied by the sound of metal being torn away under his claws.

“No.” Starscream definitely sounded petulantly stubborn.

“That is your answer, Megatron.” Optimus said firmly.

“Prime, don’t you dare-” Megatron stopped mid rant as he realized that Optimus had cut the call with him. He stood there, venting hard and staring into space.

His spark suddenly clenched, an almost physical pain. Megatron slowly slumped into the chair behind himself, optics wide. No. Not again. Memories flashed through his processor. Orion Pax’s sweet smile. His gentle touch. Those kind, blue optics. Starscream’s sly smirk. His flirty wing twitches. Those enticing, red optics.

Optimus Prime. Megatron’s servos slowly closed into fists. He’d lost them, both of them now, to Optimus Prime. The hollow feeling, spark clenching sorrow, was quickly filled with burning rage. His hatred was strong enough to hold the other, troublesome, emotions at bay. Megatron shouldn’t have forgotten that. Shouldn’t have gotten soft. When he brought Prime down he would ensure that the mech suffered the same pain two fold. Then he would hunt down the traitorous seeker.

~

“Optimus, are you sure this is a good idea?” Ratchet asked, not for the first time.

Optimus sighed, watching Bumblebee walk a few feet away from the grumpy seeker. “If he is truly ready to leave Megatron I want to support him. I know he cannot yet be trusted, but we have to have a little faith in Starscream. You spoke with him about the abuse?” His voice tightened a little at the end.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm. “Yeah. Damn strange conversation to try and have with him, I’ll tell you that much. He had no trouble complaining about the physical abuse. But when I tried to delicately ask about the rest… he got real twitchy. I don’t think he’s quite ready to open up about it yet.”

“He needs time to trust us.” Optimus said quietly. “Being allowed out of the cell with escort will help him come to trust us. I want to speak with him this evening. Perhaps he will realize I am his ally against Megatron now.”

“It will take time for him to recover. Who knows how many years this has been going on.” Ratchet murmured, sorrow squeezing him. Who would have thought he’d pity Starscream?

~

Starscream couldn’t decide if he was more angry or amused. The Autobots thought Megatron was _abusing_ him. He’d almost laughed in Ratchet’s face when he realized what topic the medic was trying to dance around. Then he’d been overwhelmed by rage that they could think that little of his master. That Megatron might force himself on his subordinates. He’d had to repress the urge to defend Megatron’s, rather sketchy, honor.

The only reason he hadn’t leapt at the chance to get free, and get back to Megatron, was that he didn’t have his belongings. Starscream cringed at the thought of returning to his master without his collar and leash. Maybe Megatron wouldn’t care, but he’d spent a lot to have those made. They’d been with him for a long time before Megatron finally found out about Starscream’s interest. It would be like losing a piece of himself.

His plans to escape the Autobots were progressing fairly well, at least. Their cloying pity made him want to gag, but it was worth playing into if it meant leaving sooner. He’d been worried they would keep him for weeks or even months. Starscream shuddered slightly at the thought of that kind of enforced imprisonment. Not only would he not see the sky, which might have been enough to drive him mad, but he would have been celibate. Now that he was getting fragged on a regular basis that punishment would have been nearly as bad as being stuck in a windowless cell.

-Are you okay, Starscream?- Bumblebee was walking a few feet away from the seeker, supposedly on guard for escape attempts.

“I’d be better if my wrists and wings weren’t in stasis cuffs.” Starscream snapped automatically. For one thing, his wings itched. He didn’t like having them restrained. At least not like this. Hmm, something to bring up with Megatron later, perhaps.

-Safety precaution. I know you’ve been through a lot, but we can’t really trust you yet.- The yellow mech shrugged casually.

Starscream fought down a smirk at the next idea and ducked his helm a bit. “You don’t know. It makes me think of when…” He trailed off and shuddered, letting his wings droop low.

-You don’t have to be scared here, Starscream. We want to help you. And we’re here to listen whenever you need to talk about it.- The concern was genuine. Starscream was amused by how easy it was to manipulate the fool.

“Why would you help me? You hate me.” Starscream turned his helm away.

Bumblebee stepped closer, placing a gentle servo upon Starscream’s arm. -Everyone deserves a second chance.-

Starscream twisted around and hooked his cuffed arms over the smaller mech’s head, yanking him back hard. Bumblebee struggled, activating battle protocols. Before he had a chance to do anything more, Starscream slammed his helm against the wall. Once, twice, and finally the scout went limp. Cautiously, Starscream released him. Bumblebee slumped to the ground in a heap. He paused for a moment. It would be easy to finish off the scout now… but escape was more important right now.

“Next time.” He promised himself and hurried down the corridor as quietly as possible. Time was ticking.

~

It would have been a clean getaway if not for Arcee. She had seemed the least convinced about his alleged abuse and conversion.

Starscream had managed to remember the way back to the main room. He’d snagged his collar and leash, stuffing them clumsily into his subspace. Sadly, the Autobots hadn’t left out keys for the stasis cuffs. Well, that would just be an added challenge.

How did they manage to get anything done with this inferior earth tech? Starscream quietly seethed as he worked to set coordinates for the ground bridge. His options were limited. He had no idea where the Nemesis was now and he couldn’t just go to any old place and fly away since his wings were bound.

But limited options were not no options.

A sudden shot from one of Arcee’s blasters missed him by inches. Starscream flinched and yelped in startled fear. He automatically tried to fly up or transform. His body jolted and he winced in pain at the failure.

“Starscream is making a run for it!” The femme shouted.

“Frag off, Autobot!” Starscream screamed back, yanking down the lever for the ground bridge. The green glow powered up with a series of rumbles. He turned and ran for the opening, doing his best to dodge around Arcee’s shots.

Starscream stumbled into a cavern full of startled looking vehicons. Most of them were miner vehicons, but Starscream knew guards would be nearby to protect them.

“Stop the Autobots and inform Lord Megatron that you are under attack!” Starscream snapped as he kept on running. The miners and vehicons wouldn’t slow the Autobots down for long. Since he was limited to travel by foot, it was in his best interest to get as much distance from them as possible.

~

Megatron was the first one through the ground bridge when he received word that the Autobots were attacking one of his mines, and Starscream was there. He came through at a run and immediately turned toward the sound of battle.

“PRIME!!” He roared as he stormed down the tunnel and came into the open cavern. Megatron raised his fusion cannon, murder in his optics, but the Autobots were already retreating back through their own ground bridge. He fired a shot anyways, blowing a hole in the floor.

No sign of that traitorous seeker.

Megatron turned on one of the miner vehicons. “Starscream.” He snarled out, servos clenched into fists.

The vehicon instantly pointed toward one of the tunnels. “He ran that way, Lord Megatron.”

Ah. So he had become separated from his new Autobot companions. Megatron narrowed his optics and headed for the tunnel. Time for a hunt.

~

Slag. Starscream had thought this tunnel led up to the surface. He’d been in a bit of panic when he’d run and apparently he’d chosen wrong. The seeker tilted his helm, listening. It sounded like the fight was over, but it might just be that he was too far away to hear it now. Or it could be that the Autobots had won.

When he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, Starscream scrambled to hide himself in a side cavern. He was defenseless and doubted that the Autobots would be as forgiving after this last stunt.

“Starscream…” That growled tone sent a surge of pleasure rushing through his systems. Starscream nearly sagged with relief. Instead he stood and walked back toward the tunnel.

“Here, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron came around the corner. Starscream had a moment to consider the nearly crazed, furious gleam in his master’s optics before a servo was closed around his throat and lifting him into the air. He could only make a choking noise as Megatron slammed him back into a rock wall. There was no doubt he would have dents in his poor wings.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you?!” Megatron snarled into his face. He shoved the barrel of his fusion cannon into Starscream’s chest, the weapon rumbling to life.

Starscream tried to squirm, optics wide in shock and fear. “M-master?!”

“A little late for you to be calling me that. Although, I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised by your betrayal. Have you spread your legs for Prime yet?” Megatron sneered and loosened his hold slightly on Starscream’s throat so the seeker could actually speak.

“What?!” Starscream croaked out. He stared at Megatron in shock and disgust. “Why would I ever do that?!” He was baffled by his master’s response to his escape. Well, baffled and scared, actually.

Megatron slammed him back against the tunnel wall again. “You chose him! You chose him over me!” He roared, face inches away from the seeker’s.

Starscream winced in pain and then stared into Megatron’s furious optics. No, his furious and pained optics. “I never chose him, master. I just needed to get my collar and leash back.”

“What?” Now Megatron looked baffled. He lowered his fusion cannon from Starscream’s chest. “You did… what?!”

Starscream huffed a bit. “I couldn’t very well say why I couldn’t leave. They would have locked up or hidden them. If I’d agreed to whatever you offered Optimus I would never have seen my collar or leash again.”

“You disobeyed me… for a collar.”

“And leash. But that’s not the point. They’re important to me, Megatron. I knew you’d be fine. Soundwave or Knock Out could have been promoted to temporary second in command.” Starscream muttered.

“I don’t give a damn about having a second in command!” Megatron snapped, loosening his hold on Starscream’s throat. He kept his servo around it, but let the seeker slide down the tunnel wall until his pedes touched the floor.

Starscream was confused by this outburst, but it quickly morphed into anger of his own. “What, you were upset that you lost your easy frag?! I’m not a mindless drone for your pleasure!”

Megatron snarled down at him. “I don’t care about that! I care about you! I can’t-” He broke off and lowered his helm, bending his body until he could lean his helm against Starscream’s. “I can’t lose you.”

Starscream stared at Megatron in shock, optics wide. He felt his face flush with energon as he glanced aside, squirming a bit in embarrassment. “I… I wouldn’t leave. Besides, Prime would bore me to death. He wouldn’t offer me a challenge. If I tried to kill him, he’d just roll over and cry about it. No one else could keep me tame. No one but you.”

He wasn’t ready to say those three words. Wasn’t ready to admit the depth of his own feelings to Megatron. Starscream could only hope his master understood what he meant. _I love you._

Megatron lifted the servo from Starscream’s throat to tilt his face up. He kissed the seeker, gentle now that the rage had drained away.

Starscream reached up for his master when Megatron pulled away, straightening. He gave a frustrated growl at the stasis cuffs still binding his wrists. He would have been happy to wrap his arms around Megatron’s neck, legs around his waist. With their height difference it was awkward for Megatron to bend down to him.

“Let’s get back to the Nemesis. We can get these off you.” Megatron chuckled quietly at Starscream’s impatient huff. “And the berth will be more comfortable.”

That won him over. Starscream didn’t even argue when Megatron scooped him up and carried him. He leaned his head against Megatron’s shoulder and just savored the sharp metal and gun oil scent of him. When did that scent start to mean safety?

~

Starscream had tried to demand visiting Knock Out to have the dents in his wings repaired. Megatron had just given him a look. Oh, that look. The one that said he didn’t need to make _two_ trips to the medbay in one day.

He’d followed Megatron back to his quarters. His master had been strangely quiet since they got back to the Nemesis and he wasn’t sure what to make of it after their conversation in the tunnel. Starscream felt his wings twitch, lowered with nervous energy.

Megatron turned toward him and held out a servo. “The collar.”

Starscream only hesitated for a moment before taking the collar from his subspace and handing it over. Megatron ran his thumb along the inscription for a moment before gently latching it around Starscream’s neck.

“Tell me where they touched you.” Megatron ordered in a gentle tone, brushing his thumb along the edge of his seeker’s face.

“What? Master, it doesn’t matter-”

“It matters to me. Tell me, pet.”

Starscream glanced aside and shrugged slightly. “You saw my wings and wrists in stasis cuffs. Their medic repaired the wing they shot. I was held down while they searched me. Typical soft-hearted Autobots.”

Megatron frowned down at him, looking confused. “I’m surprised they took you in so easily. Even Prime isn’t usually that stupid.”

“Oh, that’s the best part.” Starscream looked back up at Megatron, playful amusement in his optics. “They thought you were abusing me. Because of this.” He tugged on the collar around his neck. “They wanted to _save_ me from you.”

Megatron raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Oh. Well that explains the extra self righteous tone in Prime’s voice.” He wrapped his servos around Starscream’s waist and lifted him up. A couple strides got them to the berth, where Megatron could set his seeker down.

Starscream laid back across the berth, shuddering as he felt Megatron’s servos glide up his body. He gasped, cooling fans clicking on as he felt those claws gently stroke his wings. The warlord used his knee to push Starscream’s legs aside, allowing himself space to kneel in. Starscream whimpered and let his interface panel open, lifting his hips in invitation.

“Do I abuse you, pet?” Megatron had lowered his helm, leaning it against Starscream’s to whisper the words to him. He left one servo on his seeker’s wing to keep him pinned while the other slid down the quivering frame to lightly, teasingly stroke against Starscream’s anterior node.

“N-no, master! Ah, please…” Starscream dug one set of claws into the berth, his other servo gripping the arm pinning his wings. A needy whine escaped him as he bucked his hips up into Megatron’s touch.

Megatron chuckled and continued his gentle stroking along the delicate sensors, tracing his claw along the rim of Starscream’s valve. He knew his seeker loved and hated the teasing prep. He slipped a single claw into the warm mesh of the willing frame beneath him. His cooling fans came on as his own body started to heat.

A desperate keening escaped Starscream as he finally felt his master getting serious. He wanted Megatron to frag him until his processor crashed and he couldn’t move from the berth. But Megatron moved his free servo from Starscream’s wing to his neck, tilting his face to the side so the warlord could kiss him. It was a soft kiss, almost tender. Starscream made a frustrated noise and grabbed the back of his master’s helm, yanking him down for a sloppy kiss.

There was a surprised pause from Megatron before he suddenly growled and retook control. He squeezed his servo around Starscream’s neck until his seeker gasped. Megatron slid his glossa into Starscream’s mouth, exploring and stroking against his seeker’s glossa. He pressed a second claw into Starscream’s valve, careful not to tear the slick mesh. The claws pushed in deeper, slowly spreading to stretch him.

Starscream turned his helm away from Megatron, venting raggedly. He kept pushing his hips up into his master’s touch. “Please, please, ah, yes, please master, please.” He was still clutching the back of his master’s helm.

Megatron used the break in their kiss to run his glossa along Starscream’s neck cables. He pulled his claws back slightly, listening to his pet’s whimpered begging, before slamming them as deep as he could and curling them slightly into a set of sensors he knew would throw his seeker over the edge.

Starscream shrieked as he overloaded, body arching up as electricity surged down his spine. His claws dug into the berth beneath him and the back of his master’s helm as he tried to hold himself together. The pleasure flooding his systems made it feel like he was about to fly apart. He slowly sagged down on the berth, staring up at the self-satisfied smirk on his master’s face.

“I wanted your spike.” Starscream didn’t care that his voice crackled after that overload or that he sounded petulant.

Megatron chuckled and surprised Starscream by suddenly rolling them so his seeker was straddling his thighs. “Ask and you shall receive, my pet. Unless you’re too tired?”

Starscream narrowed his optics at the challenge, but a playful smirk crossed his features. He stroked his claws along the seams of Megatron’s interface panel. “We’ll see who’s tired, master.”

When Megatron opened his interface panel his spike was already almost fully pressurized. Keeping it hidden must have been unpleasant. Starscream slid one servo down the front of his own body until he could press his claws against his dripping valve, gathering some of the transfluid between them. He grinned and lifted the servo to Megatron’s spike, smearing the fluid along its length.

Megatron groaned, helm tilted back. “Don’t tease, pet.” He wrapped his servos around Starscream’s waist.

“Yes, master.” Starscream nearly purred the words. He lifted himself up and used one servo to line himself up before lowering himself down onto Megatron’s spike. Shudders ran through his frame as his valve stretched to accept all of his master. Starscream vented, setting his servos on Megatron’s abdomen as he started to roll his hips.

He wasn’t sure how much more stimulation he could take before he overloaded again, everything felt hypersensitive. Judging by the way Megatron tightened his servos around Starscream’s waist and thrusted his hips up into the rolling motion of the hips above him, his master wasn’t going to last long either.

Megatron lifted Starscream slightly and pulled him back down in a sudden, sharp motion as he overloaded. The pleasurable burn of the stretch and the feeling of warm transfluid coating his sensors threw Starscream into his second overload. His body was arched, helm thrown back, and wings quivering.

Starscream felt completely drained as he slumped against Megatron’s abdomen and chest, blinking slowly. He knew he’d been close to crashing his processor, but he’d managed to hold himself together. A sly smile spread across his face as he looked up at his master’s face. It seemed Megatron had crashed from the overload. Starscream hummed in pleasure, knowing he’d been the one to bring Megatron to that state. His claws gently traced over the seams in his master’s armor while he waited for Megatron to come to.

Servos slowly clenched and unclenched around Starscream’s waist as Megatron rebooted and blinked down at his lithe seeker. Starscream propped his chin up on Megatron’s chest and gave him a tauntingly satisfied look.

“Don’t get cocky, pet.” Megatron rumbled, but the warmth in his tone belied the warning. “I suppose I need to plan a suitable revenge against Prime.”

“Mmm, why don’t we just record some steamy fragging and send it over to the Autobots?” Starscream asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Megatron blinked and raised his servos to gently cup Starscream’s face. “You beautiful, devious pet. That’s brilliant. Can you imagine Prime’s face?!”

Starscream shuddered before giving in and laughing, feeling lighter and warmer than he had in ages. “Please use my leash and frag me on the throne, maybe we can shock that prissy Prime into stasis!”

The pair spent the rest of the cycle curled up together, laughing as they planned the most offensive recording they could come up with to send back to the Autobots.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to feed your authors a healthy diet of comments! We live for your feedback!
> 
> <3
> 
> Edit: apfjsbdhsj  
> Okay, by popular demand and my brain, the next part is gonna be smut and fluff. Those poor Autobots.


End file.
